


Can't help falling in love with you

by Spearmintium



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Atleast it was spearmint gum, F/F, In which my first ship fic on a site beside tumblr is inspired by a gum commerical, There's not actually any singing I just put in lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintium/pseuds/Spearmintium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something about Pearl, especially after their whirlwind of a start of a mutual understanding following the Robolympics, Peridot had noted, and the funny fluttering feelings in her gut only worsened the better she got to know her. A series of short snippets of Peridot realizing she is a super smol lesbidot for Pearl, lyrics from "Can't help falling in love with you" mixed in. Inspired by a gum commercial, it was Spearmint gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say, only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you..

 

Pearl had always confused you, initially after the Robolympics, you had chalked it up to a mere simpering curiosity, a small flame that brought you to follow behind, like a sort of Earth fowl that Steven had told you about once. The white gem was so much different than you had initially deemed her to be, her finesse, the way her smiles pulled just to the left, the way her powder blue eyes reminded you of when you would peek at the sky above in the early mornings, the sky soft and emerald glass flecked with more of the water cycles efforts, you'd come to know it wasn't only limited to rain, so it seemed. You found yourself enjoying her company more and more, matching wits, she even came to tolerate your snark, and matched teasing jests with you, unafraid to do so, and why should she be? You found yourself gazing just a little too long, a little too often, and eventually, it stewed strange fluttering feelings in your gut. You surmised that you'd just have to stare a little less often, and surely this would pass. 

Shall I stay, would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you

The feelings worsened, you found, upon the drills completion, that nerve wracking sum of hours as you drilled to the very core of the planet to snuff out what would spell its destruction, electric light lit your companions faces in an emerald glow you'd grown accustomed to yourself, yet Pearl seemed the most unaffected, at the helm of the drill like any true technician, which she was, her abilities matched your own, and you'd find yourself sharing secrets, things you'd pick up in your time on Home World, even with a technology back on your Home Planet nonexistent on this one, Earth, you'd grown to feel that maybe, this was not a negative trait at all. Tearing the Cluster apart further stoked the fire in your gut, the idea stirring in your analytical mind, and upon a safe return to the Earths surface, emotions heavy and celebration in the air, it was Pearl you ran to first, bright blue eyes blinking, but without the slightest inflection of hesitation as she drew you up into an embrace. Whispering words of gratitude for all you'd done, even if it seemed so little, that solidified your desire to stay upon this planet. Not because you'd be branded for destroying a project thousands upon thousands of years in the making, because, this was Home now. You never wanted to leave that embrace, warm and secure, a sense of belonging that rekindled those fluttering sensations two fold, and you burrowed your face into the crux of a willowy arm, somewhere nearby Amethyst had been laughing. Patches of prickly heat rose to your cheeks, and murmuring halfhearted insults of the clod variety, you clung more tightly all the same. 

Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be

You left the bathroom more frequently now, staying within it's four walls more as a sense of security than anything else, you no longer had anything to fear from the Crystal Gems, considering them 'friends', a feeling that sent a different kind of warmth curling in your gut, reminiscent of the fire you now spied crackling in the archaic heat container, or fireplace, as the nights grew colder, Pearl could often be seen carefully feeding the flames, growing them to a healthy orange glow, but presently, she merely sat with a dozing Steven, turning with a softly spoken greeting that was akin to a musical tune, and you felt as if you'd suddenly lose your balance. She brushed a few springy locks back upon Steven's head, the hybrid gem well and truly sleeping now, mouth agape with a few short snores, and she bid you to wait, easing her arms beneath the child, and carrying him off up to bed with a tenderness that made a small part of you ache, emotions suddenly a storm you fought to calm, and managed it as she came back down. She extended a softly worded request to join her outside she felt she just couldn't settle without a peek at a clear, starry night. You'd find that saying no, even if you had something else to occupy yourself with, would be near impossible. Under the canopy of stars, and the well worn porch banisters, you pressed your side against her alabaster legs, abating the chill that swept along the beach front, and listened with a patient ear, you'd become quite good at being patient, and steadily genuine curiosity as she named each and every constellation. After a time, something soft and forlorn danced upon her face in the same way much of her nature did, everything the Crystal Gem did seemed like a fantastical dance, weaving gestures and showy swordsmanship, Pearl did enjoy showing off, that much was true, but even when she didn't need to show off, there was a delicate grace to her every motion that found your legs turning into shuddering gelatin. The way her eyes had dulled bid you to do something, and with short, stubby little digits, your hand found hers, and with a hammering heart, one you'd fashioned with threads of true gem magic, thin, alabaster ones laced through your own, and a tender expression was what she regarded you with. A smile, for your efforts, warbling and full of the emotion she so freely shared, but a smile all the same. You found yourself willing to do just about anything to see them, as you gripped her hand just a bit more firmly, and the two of you gazed to the stars above once more, something fuzzy and electric rushing through your very core ever still. 

Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you 

Fusion was really the last hurdle you had to overcome, long after your opinions on its 'purpose' had been changed, there was something you just couldn't grip, fusing was an experience unlike any other, an end all connection between two gems, through trust, through mutual respect, becoming something even better with combined strength, Steven still cheered whenever a fusion was made, even after living in the company of Garnet for so long. Garnet, you had learned, had fused out of love, a bond inseparable between her components, Ruby and Sapphire, two gems with a deep love for each other, so strong, that they couldn't bear to be apart. There was something about it that fascinated, and deeply baffled you, unknowing if you ever would truly understand it, or love to such a degree at all, Love was an emotion that seemed to elude your every attempt at understanding. Yet, it was a crisp, cool night, like the one you had shared beneath the stars not long after you had made your wish to stay, and a desire to join their ranks official, that Pearl offered a hand to you, alabaster skin luminescent in the light of the stars above, something so soft and honeyed in her eyes that you felt you'd drop like a leaf in autumn then and there. 

Hands joined, she had guided you ever patiently through the steps of a waltz, slippered sole and socked toes weaving a delicate current through sodden granules, in a situation so otherwordly, that when the white gem dipped you, gemstone alit in her own forehead as something gentle and tentative threaded itself through her features, as if going to let you go for your own sake, not even wanting to push you into something you weren't yet prepared for, that you felt a trait long buried, and one you didn't know you even had the capacity for, bathe her delicate features in minty light. A brush of your own palm hooked a alabaster wrist in place before it could leave the small of you back, and with a courage that surprised even you, you felt you lips connect as you moved up. A starry eyed look to the gem that had seen so much, and a smile against your cautious lips, returning the gesture in kind. Your two forms wavered into luminescence, in a peal of pearly light, fitting you felt. It was then that you found, in your very first fusion, you truly understood what it meant to love, and that your new-found love, was meant for her.


End file.
